The Seven Sins
by MachetesWithRena
Summary: The seven sins as carried out by the Vocaloids. Enjoy the sinfully sinful stories of Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Miku, Len, Rin and Gumi. Rated T for death and some other adult themes.
1. The Madness of Duke Venomania

The Duke of Venomania, was a disgrace. He couldn't do anything right, he was a failure in life itself.

And there was a girl. The one who called him names like "pig" and "worthless". But even so, he loved her. If he could just win her heart...

And on a day like any other, the Duke stormed to his basement, the only place where he truly felt at ease. And as usual, he started on his work again.

Glass bottles and flasks were scattered across the table, some with strange coloured liquids spilling from them. Notebooks filled with writing were strewn all about the floor, it's pages opened at random. Numerous books lay open near the old fireplace, where he once again sat and started to read.

"'And as the great beast stood before me, he reached out his blood-stained hands and offered me what I most desired. For just one thing.'" The Duke read carefully from a book with a hard, dark blue cover. He drew a long breath as he whispered last two words of the paragraph.

"'My soul.'"

That was right, the disgraced Duke was studying up on how to summon the devil himself.

When Gakupo saw it, he almost died of fright. When his trauma settled, he vomited from the gruesome sight. He did not expect this.

It had a body resembling tar, bubbling and black. Faces protruded from it, their mouths wide open as they screamed silently with agony. It's head was so deformed, so distorted, that one could only faintly make out his eyes and mouth. It had no nose, for it didn't require air. It wasn't human, after all. It's long, bony fingers twitched slightly as it waited for Gakupo to finish gagging.

"Are you finished, boy?" It said in a deep, demonic tone. Gakupo looked up at it and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. What was once disgust turned into fascination as the Duke almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you really..."

"The devil? Yes, I am. Tell me now," He pointed a finger straight at Gakupo's face, "With what wish shall your soul be mine?"

Gakupo had thought about it. He had considered having money, power... But he realized he already had that, he was the Duke of Venomania. So he thought about respect. But that didn't matter if he couldn't win... Her heart.

Gumina Glassred.

An aristocrat from the neighboring kingdom. Gumina was a childhood friend of his... Or rather, an associate. She hated his guts, but he loved her.

So Gakupo decided on a desire that would allow him to be with her.

"I want all women who look at me, to fall enchanted."

Obviously the Devil was not surprised. He must have made many contracts with wishes similar to his already.

"Are you sure you want to seal this contract? After the contract is made, when you die, you will serve me eternally."

But Gakupo's mind was concentrated on getting his hands on her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

The Devil smiled deviously, then scratched Gakupo's cheek with his sharp nail. A drop of blood escaped from the wound and pooled on the fingertip of the beast. The Devil opened his mouth and raised his hand to his mouth. He tipped his finger, and as the drop of blood dripped into the mouth of the devil, it turned bright purple.

Of course, Gakupo couldn't wait to test out his new power. The next morning he decided to go for a ride out in the village, to see if the Devil had carried out his side of the deal.

While he rode in his through the village, he kept an eye out for a good target. Then he spotted a perfect first practice. A teal haired girl walking in the street, carrying a paper bag of leeks. He told the driver to stop, then stepped out of his carriage. All the women who laid eyes on him seemed to stop and stare, including the tealette.

"You there! Come back to my home with me and have some tea, why don't you?"

The teal-haired girl dropped her bag and the leeks scattered across the ground.

"M-me?" She said in disbelief. Gakupo nodded with a smile. She almost skipped over, her teal hair flapping. She got into the carriage with Gakupo as the other women scowled at her.

"What's your name?" Gakupo asked as the carriage sped along towards his mansion.

"Ah, it's Mikulia Greonio, sir!" She said excitedly, her eyes fixed on him. Feeling more confident about his power, he put his arms around her as she gasped in surprise.

"Hey, tell me, do you li- no, do you love me?"

Mikulia's eyes clouded over.

"Yes."

Gakupo smirked. His power was unmistakably working.

"Good. How old are you?"

"18."

"Perfect."

Gakupo put on his clothes and wiped his sweat. He was in the basement. It was where he felt the most at ease, after all. On the mattress lay three worn out beauties. His first victim, Mikulia Greonio, a local peasant, Lukana Octo, a tailor and his latest and biggest catch yet, Meilis Belzenia, the Third Princess from the Empire of Belzenia. He knew that if he could get his hands on a princess, he could surely manage to bring Gumina to his harem as well.

The next day he visited the Glassred mansion and called for Gumina. She entered the dining room where he waited and said in a rather annoyed tone, "What brings you HERE, Duke Gakupo?"

Gakupo drilled his eyes straight into hers. Her face full of hatred stayed the same. I guess it was harder to make someone fall in love with you if they hated you.

"Well?" Gumina said impatiently.

Gakupo walked over as she eyed him suspiciously. He stopped in front of her. And then most abruptly, he kissed her. At first, she let out an angry gasp and fought back, but after a few seconds, she softened up and kissed back. Gakupo drew back and once again looked into her eyes.

They were clouded over just like Mikulia's, Lukana's, and Meilis' eyes had.

He had succeeded.

Without further ado Gakupo pulled Gumina out of the mansion. Nobody saw them, which was just what Gakupo wanted. To his basement he led her, and he lay her on the bed whilst Mikulia and the others clamored over him as usual.

But he only had eyes for one that night.

It was done. He had done it. He was finally together with Gumina Glassred.

Despite reaching what seemed like his ultimate goal, Gakupo... Gakupo wanted... More.

And so he carried on adding women to his harem. Some were wives, and some were daughters. He brought all different women to his basement, from local bakers and florists to other aristrocats and even spies. Not to mention the fact that he had even defiled a nun.

The people all around the area of Asmodin started to notice these strange disappearances, and the police started to investigate. Then came a list of females that were declared missing during that time.

"Serial disappearances of females  
>in the area of Asmodin - Missing persons list:<p>

Mikulia Greonio  
>18, peasant<p>

Lukana Octo  
>20, tailor<p>

Meilis Belzenia  
>22, third princess from the Empire of Belzenia<p>

Gumina Glassred  
>21, aristocrat<p>

Lolan Eve  
>32, dancer<p>

Mirigan Adi  
>28, fortune teller<p>

Hakua Netsuma  
>22, unemployed<p>

Sonika Sonic  
>22, aristocrat<p>

Priema Soap  
>30, domestic helper<p>

Liluen Tarner  
>24, baker<p>

Teto Cetera  
>31, soldier<p>

Mikina Olripa  
>19, widow<p>

Ann Lee Sweets  
>62, florist<p>

Neruneru Nerune  
>19, spy<p>

Rindo Blume  
>*censored*, nun<p>

Yuki Kaina  
>*censored*, unemployed<p>

Josephine Francois  
>*censored*, *censored*<p>

Yufina Marlon  
>26, queen of Marlon"<p>

At this time Gakupo was completely sewn up in his nights of madness. For the first time he felt powerful, in control. He ordered his old portraits to be burnt. He was no longer Kamui Gakupo, the disgraced Duke. Although no one else knew about it, he was Kamui Gakupo, Duke of Venomania, the keeper of women in both body and soul.

He was Kamui Gakupo, the man who had turned into a genuine demon.

Another day another beauty.

This time it was the second princess from the Empire of Belzenia, Kaika Belzenia, Meilis' older sister. Gakupo offered his hand.

"Shall we dance?"

As usual, she agreed willingly and they started to waltz around the ballroom. Gakupo held Kaika close and smiled.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain. Gakupo stepped away from Kaika and clutched the source of his agony. His chest was dyed red with blood. Kaika... Kaika had stabbed him! But how? All women were supposed to fall enchanted!

He looked at Kaika angrily as she... Took of her wig. Under the dress and the false hair was Kaito, Meilis' love!

He pointed the knife he held to Gakupo.

"Where is she? Where is Meilis? I know she's here, this was the last place she was seen!"

But Gakupo had no time to reply. He fell to the ground and groaned. His blood and sweat mixed together, and before long turned into drops of purple, just like that one drop of blood did as it entered the mouth of the Devil.

As he died, all of the women he held in his basement came to their senses and started to flee the mansion. They all ran and ran, until there was only one left.

It was her.

She looked back at him just for a second, with her face full of hatred and disgust. Gakupo stretched out his hand in a desperate attempt as she left.

"Wait...! I... I love you..."

And the Devil claimed his soul.


	2. Repulsive Food Eater Conchita

There is a mansion. Its hallways are filled with the stench of rotting flesh.

"Let's eat now, shall we? And don't leave a crumb behind!"

Today, in this mansion of absolute corruption, the last supper has commenced once again.

* * *

><p>Spread out on the dining table were myriad dishes which would sicken a normal person.<p>

But she wasn't normal. No, not in the slightest. She loved it.

A single woman sat at the table, with her two servants standing on either side of her. She took up what seemed like a very large confit, and opened her mouth to reveal two rows of blood-stained teeth. She ate and ate and devoured everything- including the bone.

"That will teach the housekeeper not to disturb ME during a meal." She said as she licked her fingers casually.

The woman's name was Vanika Conchita. She was once a great gourmet food eater. In her past she had tasted all the gourmet foods in the world. But in the end, she was seeking the most gruesome foods of the most highest tire.

Human meat.

Conchita turned to her butler and then to the maid.

"Tell me children, who am I?" She asked, her expression obviously showing that she expected a certain answer.

"You are our great master Conchita!" The two said in unision.

"What's my number one rule?"

"Respect and honour you, our great master Conchita!"

"Good. And what's rule number two?"

"That all the food in the world exists solely for you, our great master Conchita!"

Conchita grinned, her grimy choppers showing. She was still hungry. She looked at the glistening porcelain plate.

"I wonder how it tastes like…"

Crunch.

-Today's breakfast menu—

Vegetable juice ade form 16 different herbs

Poisonous mushroom consommé soup

Cornflakes with enriched iron content

Chef's salad made on a whim

Butler's specially made brioche with extra French fries on the side

Out-of-season fruit platter

Coffee capable of causing eternal insomnia (calorie-controlled)

-Today's lunch menu—

Fried leek and raw leek salad, with added scallions

Pink octopus carpaccio, done Queen-style

Japanese style grilled eggplant, without the eggplant

Maid's special bread baked on the spot

Chef's specially made French fry ice cream with sweet potato sticks

Self-produced HI-POTION (McShake Mix)

* * *

><p>The fifteenth chef this year came to Conchita, looking down and clutching his chef's hat nervously in one hand and tugging his blue hair in another.<p>

"My lady… Is it… Okay if I could, uh, take the week off…? I have children and it would be great if I could go and see them."

Conchita sighed deeply. Why did she always have to make the mistake of hiring such useless chefs all the time?

"Yes, yes. Why don't you scurry on to the chef's quarters ad get your things." The chef was surprised that Conchita agreed so easily.

But either way, he could go home! The chef rushed to his room and flung the door open.

The last thing he saw was a flash of yellow hair.

* * *

><p>The maid and the butler, Rin and Len, were both brought up by Conchita. She had found them on her doorstep when she was still, well, sane.<p>

For 14 years, Conchita raised them to be good kids. She provided shelter and care for them, and in return, Rin and Len decided to repay her by serving her for eternity.

And today, once again, they began to do their work.

The body was fresh, just killed. Rin had blood on her hair. The blood splattered, obviously. Len was waiting at the table sharpening their tools. A glimmer of silver reflected off the knife as he sat it down with the others.

Rin hauled the body onto the cold metal table.

"Foolish chef," the knife went up. "Don't you know?" Len whispered into the corpse's ear, "betrayers must pay the highest price."

The knife went down.

Len began hacking off the chef's head (for dessert, of course, you can't have a candied apple without the apple, now can you?) while Rin began slicing through the chef's legs (Conchita did like her marinated thighs). After Len was done with the head, he started to use a shaver to shave off the chef's pale blue tassels.

"This will do for the appetizer, won't it? Toss it with a bit of that old housekeeper's blood and it'll be perfect for Conchita-sama's salad!"

-Today's dinner menu—

Chef's salad made on a whim

Long and thin pink pasta, very long and thin

*CENSORED* platter

Marinated thighs

Smudge-covered palette, RR-style

*CENSORED* soup

Wine as red as blood, or actually, blood

* * *

><p>Rin was sick. Her temperature was sky high and she couldn't even stand up properly. Len wrung the cold towel once again and placed it on Rin's forehead. She sighed in relief.<p>

"I'm going now, Rin, it's Conchita-sama's mealtime." He grabbed his vest and put it on, then waved one last goodbye to his dear twin sister.

Len walked briskly to the kitchen and took the platter of food that was being warmed. Skillfully, he whisked the platter away to the dining room and placed it in front of his master gracefully.

"Your dinner, Conchita-sama."

"Thank you, Len."

He stood there as she ripped through the meat and ate the salad by the handful. As she finished, she licked her fingers as she always did and bit into the plates.

Crunch.

When Conchita finished with the shiny porcelain, she realized she was still hungry. She wanted seconds.

She looked around. Where was that little girl again? Where was she?

Not here. She'd just have to settle for the boy then.

And then, just as all her humanity was lost, she grabbed Len by the arm and pulled him close.

"Ah, my dear Len. I wonder how you taste like?"

* * *

><p>Where was Len? He wasn't there. It was already 9. It was way past Conchita-sama's dinnertime. Late-night snacks only came at 11! Rin sat up, panting a little, and despite her body's condition, she began to walk towards the dining room.<p>

"Len-chan… where are you?"

The smell of blood filled her nostrils.

The smell of fresh kill.

The feeling of dread pooled in her stomach and she dragged herself faster.

"Len… Len!"

There she was. Conchita-sama sat on the floor, sucking out marrow from the bones of a person.

Rin saw the yellow hair on the floor.

She saw the distorted face looking up at the ceiling.

She screamed.

"Just in time, Rin-CHAN!" Conchita lunged at her, a wide grin spread out on her gruesome blood-splattered face.

-Today's late night snack-

*CENSORED*

*CENSORED*

*CENSORED*

*CENSORED*

*CENSORED*

*CENSORED*

*CENSORED*

* * *

><p>The mansion was quiet. Too quiet, in fact. All was silent except for the grinding of teeth and the ripping of flesh.<p>

A single woman sat on the floor, locks of yellow hair spread out around her. She sucked on the bone marrow and bit into them like crackers.

Crunch.

When she had finished with the bones, she went for the hair, slurping and twirling the silky strands around her long fingers.

And then her long snake-like tongue slithered out and began to lick the crimson red splattered on the floor. Her flesh prickled at the cold touch of the marble, but she couldn't stop licking the sticky red liquid. It was salty, and tasted a little like rust. But it was also sweet, like honey. And the marble floor gave it a hint of freshness. It was wonderful.

When all was gone and the fingers licked, there was nothing left to eat. The mansion was an empty shell of nothingness.

But Conchita was still hungry.

What else was there?

Conchita went to lick her fingers again, to try and get some of the sweet-salty taste of blood. Without knowing, she bit into her finger and a drop of her own blood trickled from the wound.'

Relunctantly, she licked the blood up.

It was good.

Again and again, she lapped up the scarlet droplets.

"It looks like there's still something to eat."

* * *

><p>So where is this mansion now?<p>

Some say that deep in the woods on the corners of the Earth, you can still smell the rotting scent of flesh. If you wander deep enough, you can find the crumbling ruins of that mansion. Inside you will find the half-eaten body of a woman. This is woman's body has grown black with all the sins she has committed. Amidst the mass of black and the sweep of red velvet, the undigested locks of golden can be seen.


	3. Judgement of Corruption

Prologue

A newspaper boy tosses a fresh crisp copy of newspaper onto your doorstep. You pick it up and look at the headlines.

"Judge Marlon and daughter found burnt alive in house" it screams in big bold black. Just who was this Judge Marlon?

He was a man of absolute greed, in life and even in death.

He raked in personal profit from the governmental court.

So much profit, in fact, that he was known as "The Collector" by many of the later generation.

This is his story.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his throne of polished wood with a mallet in hand sits the prestigious Judge Gallerion Marlon. He's a fine man, living alone with his daughter, but lost his wife in a freak accident about a year ago. He's an experienced judge in the Union State of Evillious, and he is respected by many.<p>

"Now," his clear voice rings throughout the court, "let the trial begin." His mallet bangs on the wood once, twice and a third time.

He looks over at the man accused of murder. The accused winks. Gallerion smiles oh so slightly, and feels the cash in his pocket.

The accused is a rich man, driven by lust to kill the husband of a woman he sought after. It took little persuation, just some green, to convince Gallerion that he was "innocent".

Gallerion sits through the boring trial, hitting his mallet once in a while, calling the court to order at least twice. But in the end, the result would be the same.

Finally, it was time to declare Gallerion's verdict.

"Innocent!"

Gasps of horror resounded throughout the room and the cold laughter of the rich man is strong amidst the murmurs. The evidence was overwhelming! How could this be?

With Judge Marlon, he cares not for justice and righteousness, only money. After all, only money makes the mare go. He didn't care about how old you were or where you were from, if you couldn't pay up, you wouldn't live to see another day of your free life.

After all, no one would catch him. This was HIS court.

This is was the corrupt Judge Marlon and his sullied court.

* * *

><p>Why would Gallerion Marlon do this? Why did he become this way?<p>

Let us go back to a year ago, to the time of the freak accident that took the life of Gallerion's wife.

It was raining, the carriage overturned, and she fell. Down and down and down she rolled. Down the cliff and speared herself onto the misty rocks. Gallerion screamed. Then he noticed his daughter, her legs crushed under the weight of the carriage and the horses, and splatter of blood all around her and large splinters of broken wood turning her eyes into a bloody mess.

And she was screaming.

Which means, she was alive!

Gallerion clambered over to her, flipping the carriage to the other side and carrying her to the nearest doctor with haste.

He had already lost his wife, but he couldn't possibly loose his daughter as well!

After the doctors had performed their operations and she was resting, he broke the news to Gallerion.

But it wasn't much news to him that she had lost her legs and was now blind. He knew it the moment he saw the bloody mess at the very scene. How could her legs and eyes have survived that?

And then, all of a sudden, it weighed down on him like a ton of bricks. He finally had to face the fact; his wife was gone forever.

He sat on the floor, sobbing and wallowing in his sadness.

When it appeared.

It was not more than a shadow, wispy and thin but as black as the darkest night. Its curled, bony fingers stretched as it looked at Gallerion with it's beady, blood red eyes.

"Tell me, why do you weep?" The voice that emanated from its lipless face was soft and gentle, almost inaudible.

Gallerion looked up. He was fascinated, intrigued, by this creature before him.

"First you must tell me your identity."

"I am the devil, but do not fear, I am not here to hurt you."

"The devil? But I thought the devil was a great demon of bubbling black tar and faces of the dead?"

"I have many forms, and I chose this one to don today." It answered. "Enough of all this small talk. Let us return to our first question. I said, tell me, why do you weep?"

"I have lost her!" Gallerion wailed, "I have lost my beautiful wife! My life is not complete if I do not have her by my side."

"Then let us make a deal." Somehow its voice had grown deeper, even stronger, and its eyes grew more red as it stared Gallerion straight in the face.

"All you have to do," it said, "is carry the seven sins inside you respectively. Pride, envy, wrath, sloth, greed, gluttony, lust… you only need to carry them for a short while, but beware, they may take control of you. You may lose yourself."

"And what do I get in return?" Gallerion pressed on.

"Your dear wife."

It waved its hand to reveal a small little swirl of smoke. It swirled around for a few moments before dissolving into the picture of Gallerion's wife herself! She was in a white dress, her lands lying gently on her stomach. Her brown hair spread out in all directions as she floated in a small rowboat down a river of clear water.

"If you don't hurry, she'll cross the River of Souls and enter the underworld for good." It taunted him, circling him, all the while watching him closely.

Gallerion had to. He had to get her back. How could he bear to live without her!

Gallerion gulped, and then nodded.

And then his world went black.

* * *

><p>Gallerion has passed all the four stages of pride all the way to sloth, and now he is on the sin of greed. But this sin is consuming him completely. Why? Because he is exploiting money for his <em>daughter<em>, not him… the reason is close to his heart, and the closer to the heart the reason is, the closer to the heart the sin is.

And you might be wondering, money for the daughter? Well, she's crippled, isn't she? She can't walk, can't run, she can't even experience life as a whole anymore.

The money is for a pair of new legs for his dearest daughter.

And so we come back to the present.

After a hard day of receiving bribes and passing unjustified judgements, Gallerion then returns home to his 15-year-old daughter, Yomi.

"Welcome back, father," says Yomi in her gentle, soothing voice. In this moment the sin of greed creeps just a little bit closer to his heart and therefore his soul.

The devil smirks.

"I'm back, Yomi." He kneels down and brushes the strands of loose teal hair away from her face. "Were you bored while I was gone?"

"No, but I missed you. I wish you didn't have to spend so much time at work. I know you're doing this for me, and I'm grateful, but you don't have to overwork yourself."

But what innocent little Yomi doesn't know, is that half of what he gets from his bribes as well as his pay goes into his personal account, not into his savings for a new pair of legs.

Gallerion just can't help it. He loves money. After all, money makes the mare go.

"Yes… I am doing this just for you, my Yomi."

Are you really, Gallerion?

* * *

><p>Another day, another bribe… Today again, Gallerion walks into the courtroom with utmost confidence that he again will earn more green. After all, today's accused is a wealthy general.<p>

This general is vicious, malicious, bloodthirsty and has slaughtered countless innocent people. Of course he should be sentenced to death! Unless he can cough up enough coins to please Gallerion, then he certainly will.

And he did.

1000, 2000, 3000, 4000… this should be enough, decides Gallerion. The general smirks as he takes his place at the accused table. He knows he is going to walk away a free man.

After another session of pointless arguments and evidence shown, the verdict is given.

"Innocent!" The world hangs in the air and a long silence follows.

Then the jeers and angry cries from the public resound through the air.

"Impossible!"

"He killed my husband!"

"My son! My son!"

But Gallerion doesn't care. He's gotten his money. That's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>The newspaper says "Internal unrest broken out in Leviantha!"<p>

Mobs of all kinds of citizens, children, elderly, women and men… all are angry and furious at the general. They come to his house with flame and spears, knives and hammers.

With utmost passion, they break into the general's house and pull him out into the backyard. They bludgeon him and cut him and pull his limbs apart. They dig out his eyes and stab his chest. Blood everywhere. The citizens' victorious cry.

And now that one evil is dead, they move onto another.

"It is Judge Marlon's fault that the general had even one chance of surviving!"

"His judgement is wrong! He is not justice, he is evil for siding with the general!"

"Kill him!"

"Kill him!"

"Kill him!"

They come to Gallerion's house with flames and oil. They surround his humble abode, shouting and screaming.

"Father, what's happening? Why are there shouts from outside? Why does it smell like the lamps you light at night?" Yomi asks, terrified.

Gallerion is terrified too. He knows his fate.

"Shush, Yomi, everything will be okay. I am here with you, always."

The flames lick the walls and climb the walls. They clamber over the couches and over the tables. Soon, father and daughter are engulfed in red and orange.

* * *

><p>When Gallerion has finally come to his senses, he looks around and finds himself standing on a large rock.<p>

He looks in front of him. A great black gate stands before him, towering high and tall. In front of the gate… is a figure cloaked in grey. Strands of loose apple green hair flutter in the hot wind. Her booming voice echoes throughout the area.

"Are you going to heaven or hell?"

"Where is my daughter?" Gallerion sounds distraught.

"Are you going to heaven or hell?"

"Where is she? Tell me!" Gallerion presses on.

"Are you going to heaven or hell?"

Gallerion sighs in frustration.

"Who are you, cloaked demon?"

"I am the Master of the Hellish Yard. My name is Lacrimosa. Now, tell me, are you going to heaven or hell?"

"What shall it cost for me to go to heaven?"

Lacrimosa smirks. She is now so close her breath is felt on his neck.

"Your money."

It was an answer Gallerion half-expected. After all, money makes the mare go, even in the netherworld.

Gallerion laughs. Smiling, he leans in to whisper something in Lacrimosa's ear.

"I'll never hand over my money to the likes of you."

Immediately Gallerion's body is plunged through the burning doorway of hell and into the swirling black abyss. Down and down he falls, and lands in a pool of crimson red blood. He stands up and looks around. It's empty, everything is empty… then he spots a mass of teal hair in the pool of scarlet.

"Yomi!" He wads his haste over to his dear daughter and picks her up.

"Father…?" She sounds weak.

Then her eyes open.

Her bright green pupils blink once, twice. They flutter as they take in the image of her father's blood-splattered face.

"I can see! Father! I can see!" Yomi exclaims excitedly. Then she jumps from Gallerion's arms and lands with a splash.

"My legs! They're working again! Father, father isn't this great?" She twirls, not taking notice of a brown-haired figure in the distance.

Her face is familiar, almost too familiar. Her hair has gotten longer. A great smile is spread on her face.

It was her.

His wife.

"Nise!"

Father and daughter run towards her. Her arms are outstretched.

Father, mother and daughter are finally reunited.

* * *

><p>Sitting on his throne of black, the devil smirks again.<p>

The real Nise kneels beside him, looking at the scene of the fake Nise and her family earnestly.

"Don't get your hopes up. You are to serve me for an eternity in exchange for your daughter's sight and her ability to walk. You will never see them again."

Nise nods slightly.

The devil smirks yet again.


End file.
